The story of my life
by miranda-inlove
Summary: Sam tiene una vida con lujos,con 2 hermanos adoptivos y su gemela, Stephen su hermano mayor es novio de melannie tiempo despues terminan y el se aleja de la familia, el abuelo de Sam muere, la madre se vuelve alcoholica y Sam inicia una realcion con su llamado hermano menor quien despues se aleja tambien tuvo una relacion con Freddie, causante de que Sam termine en un psiquiatrico


CAPITULO 1  
(Mi cuñado Stephen)

-Hola soy Samantha Puckett y estoy a qui para contarles un poco de mi historia  
Naci el 17 de abril de 1994 en un autobus de la ciudad, es raro, lo se, pero mi madre no es una buena planificadora.

Cuando tenia 9 años, mi hermana gemela Melannie, conocio a un chico llamado Stephen Owens, quien pronto se convirtio en su mejor amigo, el visitaba muy amenudo mi casa y pronto logro ganarse el cariño de mi madre, yo me sentia algo extraña, pues no sabia que hacer mientras el estaba en mi casa pero despues de un tiempo yo tambien empeze a llevarme muy bien con el, mi madre nos habia enseñado a llevarnos como hermanos, y en eso se convirtio, en mi "hermano", el me enseño muchas cosas, nos peleabamos a cada rato, como cualquier par de hermanos lo haria, gracias a el aprendi a ser agresiva, a ser fuerte y a no dejarme de nadie, conforme iban pasando los años todo era aun mejor pues ahora no solo lo pensaba ahora aseguraba al 100% que Stephen era mi hermano, si, mi hermano Stephen Puckett. Desde muy pequeña yo no se nada de mi padre, no sabia que era el cariño de un padre y a mi madre no le gusta hablar de el, pero despues de un tiempo, mi abuelo Patrick Puckett se mudo a vivir con nosotros, con el pude sentir lo que es tener un padre ya ahora si estabamos completos, ahora eramos 5, siempre saliamos a pasear, nunca nos encontrabamos en casa, gastabamos todo el dinero que podiamos, mi abuelo era un gran empresario con muchos negocios gracias a el teniamos una vida casi perfecta, y digo casi por que ninguna vida es perfecta, lo que mas disfrutaba de las compras era cuando yo le ayudaba a Stephen a escoger su ropa, el siempre habia sido un chico muy delicado y era muy cuidadoso con lo que compraba, mi vida era genial, como nunca me la hubiese podido imaginar.

UN PAR DE AÑOS DESPUES...

-Eran ya las 11 de la noche, me encontraba en mi habitacion pensando en que queria para mi cumpleaños ya que pronto cumpliria 15 años, de pronto comenze a oir los pasos apresurados de mi hermana, quien entro a mi habitacion sin tocar la puerta

-Oye Melannie, que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? (dije completamente molesta)  
-Lo siento es que...tengo que contarte algo (dijo con entusiasmo)  
-Pues lo lamento mucho no tengo tiempo estoy muy ocupada  
-Pero no estas haciendo nada

-Acepto que Melannie y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, ella es muy femenina lo cual yo odio es por eso que me tomo años acostumbrarme a mi mejor amiga Carly, despues de un rato me compadeci de mi hermana y la deje que hablara

-Si, estoy ocupada a si que fuera de aqui...(suspira) esta bien habla  
-Bueno es que Stephen me pidio que fuera su novia  
-QUIEN? (dije sorprendida)  
-Stephen  
-Si ya escuche no estoy sorda  
-Pero tu me dijiste...  
-Espera un momento, te refieres a Stephen  
-Si  
-Owens?  
-SI! Stephen Owens no te parece genial?  
-NO! Ahora si ya vete de mi cuarto (dije empujandola hacia afuera)

-No me gusto eso para nada, Stephen era mi hermano, esa nueva relacion tenia que desaparecer, pero no pude hacer nada, al siguiente dia los vi todo el dia juntos, ni Melannie ni Stephen se acordaban que yo existia, tome mi chaqueta y me sali completamente enojada de mi casa, en el parque me encontre a mi abuelo, le platique lo que habia pasado, le comente que no me gustaba esa relacion por que Stephen era como mi hermano y entonces ahora seria mu cuñado, mi abuelo me dijo que mientras Stephen y yo siguieramos juntos y llevandonos bien como siempre, todo estaria bien, pero no fue a si, el tiempo siguio pasando y mi hermano ya no era el mismo, ahora su unica atencion era mi hermana y aunque nos seguiamos hablando ya no era como antes pero no importaba mucho ya que en la escuela tenia a mi mejor amiga Carly y al bobo Freddie a quien habia decidido molestar, ya que si no podia molestar a Stephen tendria que desquitarme con alguien mas y yo tenia a la victima perfecta, ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptar de una vez por todas que ya no tenia un hermano, si no un cuñado, ahora era eso, mi cuñado Stephen.

Espero que les haya gustado los capitulos seran algo cortos, ahora mismo comenzare a escribir el siguiente, probablemente lo suba alrato GRACIAS POR LEER  
By_Мลяเล ƸӜƷ


End file.
